User talk:PolisKanin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting John Mogwai Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley MintBerylCrunch 11:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I like ice skating, do you? UltimateMogwai • Talk 10:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) On my wiki, the episodes sometimes say, "and is the ninth overall script of White President" Could you change the ones that say that, and change it to "and is the ninth overall episode of White President" I'm busy working on an episode and need your help. Ofcourse, if you're busy don't feel like you have to do it. 11:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping! That's Cool That's cool. Happy to help. I'm becoming more busy though, with another show of mine and Drew's. 21:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy to help. Season Two of white president is gonna be hectic! Maybe I could just be a guest writer on the odd occassion. --Herzy© (talk) 21:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know I said we would plan a White President episode on Saturday - but do you reckon we could plan one for my new series? If not, that's cool. --Herzy© (talk) 13:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) For the first four episode of my new series since u havent worked on them, can i put u in the thanks to section? --Herzy© (talk) 22:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sweet Hopefully you can plan an episode soon! :) feel free to come up with ideas for eps, also, I just decided to do FAQS for WP. --Herzy© (talk) 08:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What was I meant to do? I came up with an idea, isn't that what I was meant to do? --Herzy© (talk) 09:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well - there's The Zoo Keeper The Darkest Hour The Smurfs Same as the UK. and why do u want Australia when the idea was hollywood? --Herzy© (talk) 11:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. when u have a chance feel free to come up with an epsiode idea for my new series. --Herzy© (talk) 11:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) job When do u start your job? --Herzy© (talk) 22:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the preview for my new show, too? --Herzy© (talk) 21:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Herro Hey John. I know I ask you to do a lot of interviews for me, and I was wondering if you could do a very special one for The Life of Maxington McDoodlemoocher. It would be greatly appreciated. Also, I think you should make a seperate wiki for Tiny Shorts. It would be a good idea IMO. Good luck with your series , I can't wait to see how it turns out. --Herzy© (talk) 07:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the questions. Do you reckon you'd be able to ask more though? Things about why I chose Max's and his mother's names and other pointless questions. Lol. --Herzy© (talk) 09:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats pretty cool --Herzy© (talk) 21:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude. It's me 09jhero. I started on South Park Archives again and heard that you had been banned. Why did you start trolling dude? I wanna be able to talk to you again. Maybe we try and both find a wiki we like. It's 09jhero!!! :D 19:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow. They made it sound like you were trolling everyone. Are you sure? It's 09jhero!!! :D 20:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) PS. INBETWEENERS RULE! Hey, I know Etario. He's on SFW. Anyway, we'll have to find another wiki that we're both on, huh? It's 09jhero!!! :D 11:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC)